1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery targets and more specifically to the "Master Archer Target", a 3-Dimensional high impact plastic target with multiple bulls-eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current targets in existence with either single or multiple bulls-eyes are 2-dimensional and their borders are defined by paint, ink, or some other type of drawing. The problems with these targets are that they become totally defaced by the repeated number of shots to the same general area. Also, because the bulls-eyes remain in a fixed position, the backstop for the target is also severely damaged or weakened to the point of ineffectiveness. Another problem with these types of targets, because of a fixed, singular, or low number of bulls-eyes, the possibility of arrow damage is greatly increased due to the fact that all shots are centered to the same point. Although these targets do provide a focus point and the multiple bulls-eyes provide some arrow separation, there would be an improvement to these designs by having a target that can be moved from its background, and have several specific bulls-eyes to focus on that would force the archer to shoot with more precision.